Brioches
La brioche est une viennoiserie, à pâte levée et assez aérée, contenant du beurre et des œufs. Origine La brioche serait née en Normandie au XVIe siècle. La pâte à brioche remonte au Moyen Âge, où l’on aurait fabriqué des pâtisseries ressemblant aux brioches actuelles. Elle est à base de farine, levure, beurre, lait, et oeufs. Étymologie L’étymologie du terme « brioche » est longtemps restée controversée. Parmi les hypothèses fantaisistes qui étaient avancées : *brioche dérivait des mots « bris » et « hocher » (remuer) *brioche venait de « Briochins » (habitants de Saint-Brieuc) *La conjecture la plus pittoresque est celle avancée par Alexandre Dumas pour qui le mot brioche venait de brie car, selon lui, la pâte aurait initialement été à base de fromage de brie. Aujourd’hui, on estime que le terme « brioche » dérive du verbe « brier », forme ancienne de « broyer » en normand, alors employé au sens de « pétrir la pâte avec un rouleau en bois » et qui se retrouve d’ailleurs dans « pain brié », spécialité normande. Le suffixe -oche s’est greffé au verbe « brier » pour désigner le produit de la confection. C’est également l’origine que lui assigne Cotgrave dans son Dictionarie of the French and English Tongues : « a rowle, or bunne, of spiced bread : Norm. ». Histoire Parmi les villes autrefois très renommées pour la qualité de leurs brioches, Gisors et Gournay, probablement en raison de l’excellence du beurre dans cette région. « Qu'ils mangent de la brioche ! » est une citation apocryphe (c'est-à-dire qu'elle ne l'a sans doute jamais dit réellement) de la reine Marie-Antoinette. On le trouve originalement mentionné dans Confessions de Jean-Jacques Rousseau, publiées en 1782 : « Enfin, je me rappelai le pis-aller d’une grande princesse à qui l’on disait que les paysans n’avaient pas de pain, et qui répondit : Qu’ils mangent de la brioche. J’achetai de la brioche. » (Livre sixième : 1765) Avantages et inconvénients nutritionnels Riche en farine, la brioche apporte une bonne dose de glucides simples pour des brioches réalisées avec des farine raffinées (par ex T45, T65), ou glucides complexes pour des farines plus complètes (T80, T110, 150) source d’énergie durable. Sa quantité raisonnable en matières grasses (9 g / 100 g) est une bonne chose par rapport aux autres pâtisseries. La pâte obtenue par fermentation donne une texture légère qui donne l’impression de manger beaucoup alors que ce n’est pas le cas. Types de brioches Brioche aux fruits confits thumb|Un gâteau des RoisLa brioche aux fruits confits ou gâteau des rois, qui a la forme d'une couronne, est utilisée traditionnellement comme galette des rois en lieu et place de la galette à la frangipane. Elle est consommée en Provence et Languedoc (où elle se nomme aussi royaume), en Catalogne (ou elle se nomme tortell), et en Espagne (ou elle se nomme roscón), Gâche La gâche est une brioche traditionnelle en Normandie et en Vendée en forme de pain. Brioche Nanterre Brioche de forme générale rectangulaire, dans laquelle le dessus forme des crans. Brioche vendéenne Au Moyen Âge, chaque famille vendéenne fabriquait sa « gâche » (brioche à mie serrée également appelée « galette pacaude », « pain de Pâques », « alize vendéenne ») pour Pâques. Au XIXe siècle, les artisans-boulangers en modifièrent la recette et la présentation en la tressant. C’est l’apparition de la brioche tressée, à base de farine, œufs et beurre parfumée à la fleur d'oranger ou à l’eau de vie avec ou sans crème fraîche. D’énormes brioches sont préparées pour la traditionnelle « danse de la Brioche » lors des repas de noces vendéens. Brioche tressée de Metz La brioche tressée de Metz était très présente sur les tables lorraines, lors des repas de fêtes. Elle est le fruit du nattage de trois boudins de pâte à brioche, et est servie saupoudrée de gros sucre. Cougnou thumb|CougnouLe Cougnou, aussi appelé selon les endroits couque (éventuellement qualifiée de "flamande") ou encore pain de Jésus est une brioche traditionnelle de la Belgique et du nord de la France. On la trouve parfois tout au long de l'année sous forme industrielle dans les grandes surfaces, mais elle est surtout consommée en décembre durant la période de la Saint-Nicolas et de Noël, et achetée alors chez les boulangers, où elle est fabriquée maison. Sa forme rappelle celle de l’enfant Jésus emmailloté et couché. Pogne La pogne est une brioche traditionnelle du sud-est de la France, parfumée à la fleur d'oranger. Gâteau de Saint-Genix Le gâteau de Saint-Genix est une brioche ronde garnie de pralines, originaire de Saint-Genix-sur-Guiers (Savoie). Panettone thumb|PanettoneLe panettone est un gros pain brioché traditionnel en Italie. Il est fourré de raisins secs, d'écorces et de fruits confits. Gâteau chinois Le gâteau chinois est une brioche au flan et au sucre glace. Tarte tropézienne La tarte tropézienne est une brioche parfumée à l'eau de fleur d'oranger qui est fourrée d'une crème au beurre et d'une crème pâtissière. Locutions *« Brioche » signifie, figurément et familièrement gaucherie, bévue. Quelle brioche ! Faire des brioches. Dictionnaire de L’Académie française, 8e édition (1932-5) *« Avoir une brioche au four » : être enceinte *« Prendre de la brioche » : prendre du ventre Catégorie:Boulangerie